The present invention relates to awning type window frames which are pivotably mounted to a main frame to pivot between open and closed positions, and particularly to such an awning type window frame which includes means for mounting either a rigid glazing pane such as a glass pane, or a flexible glazing sheet such as a plastic sheet.
A wide variety of window frames have been proposed for mounting both glass panes and flexible glazing sheets. Abell U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,609 and Kiefer U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,244 in particular disclose fastening arrangements which can be used to mount either rigid or flexible glazing materials. In the Kiefer patent the metal bracket 17 is disclosed as supporting either a glass pane or a screen. In a somewhat similar manner, various embodiments disclosed in the Abell patent also can be used with either glass or flexible plastic glazing materials. Meadows U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,790 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,284 both disclose related structures utilizing a tongue-in-groove approach to holding a flexible glazing sheet in place in a storm window.
None of the systems described above is adapted for use with awning type windows of the type described in detail below. Awning type windows have specialized sealing problems as compared with fixed or sliding windows, and these sealing requirements must be taken into account in the design of an awning type window. Furthermore, none of these systems is adapted for use with a beading strip to mask the junction between a rigid glazing pane and the frame.